Whipped Up, Chocolate, and Fluffy
by duathkaimelar
Summary: Sequel to Strawberry Ring Pop...complete with feel-good Taito fluffiness!!


**Whipped Up, Chocolate, and Fluffy**

**By Shadow Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban, Disney, Bandai, and other companies that may have been forgotten, but it's not me.**

****WARNING** This story contains shounen-ai.  Please leave now if that makes you uncomfortable.  Homophobic rants will be laughed at and flames will be used to warm my room on a cold winter night.**

                This is a sequel to "Strawberry Ring Pop".  When I first thought of the idea for that story I wasn't going to do a sequel but then when I was at school the day after Halloween, I was eating a 3 Musketeers bar.  And I noticed that one the packaging it says "Whipped up, fluffy chocolate-on-chocolate taste!" and for some reason, that just reminded me of fanfiction.  I mean, we all know what fluff is, and doesn't "whipped up, fluffy chocolate-on-chocolate taste" just _sound like some really fluffy fic?  Well, it did to me, so I immediately thought of Taito.  (What?  I've been on a Taito high for the last two weeks straight…)  _

                For those of you who don't know, "aishiteru" is Japanese for "I love you", "ashiteru mo" is Japanese for "I love you too", and the word "koi" means love or tender passion, so when I use something like "Taichi-koi" I think you can guess what it means.  I think when used as a suffix koi is a pet name…I could be wrong, I don't speak Japanese.  Besides a gazillion various words and phrases.  

                This story is dedicated to Sophie V, Evangeline, ThatGirl, Redrum, WildfireFriendship, Sugarysweet, and nEo-cHaN, my reviewers for Strawberry Ring Pop.  Wow…I got more reviews from you guys then most of my stories combined and they were such nice reviews too!!  It really made my day!!  Thanks everybody!!  Oh yeah and a special thanks to justmyname02, you know who you are, for IMing me about the story.  We had such a pleasant conversation too.  Thanks!! Oh yeah and to Nine, glad you liked all the fluff^^^ I read too much depressing stuff lately and I figured the world needed fluff.  And thanks to all of you who reviewed after I started this…he he…

                I'm sorry this is out late!!  I wanted to have it out yesterday, but my teachers were evil and gave me a lot of homework and so I didn't have time to finish it.  So I hope it's good enough to make up for it being late.  
  


So here's just a short little sequel, this time told from Taichi's POV, complete with completely feel-good Taito fluffiness!!  Enjoy!

**~*Whipped Up, Chocolate, and Fluffy*~**

                It was dark outside, and it was dark in the room, the only light coming from the lights on the TV.  The girls had picked some cheesy shoujo romance movie again.

                I wasn't really paying attention to it though, as all of my attention was on the strawberry ring pop that Yamato had given me.

                I knew I would get him to give it to me eventually.  It always works out that way.  I just usually have to work for what I want with him.  Unfortunately for Yamato, I know what gets him.  I've played this game enough.

                The ring pop itself is slimy and juicy, but the yellow piece of plastic that it is resting on and the ring part on my finger are both sticky.  My hand is getting all sticky too.  Just the way I like it.

                Out of the corner of my eye I can see Yamato roll his eyes.  There must be some romance scene going on.  It's really kind of weird how Yamato can have a boyfriend and then hate romance movies so much.

                Actually, I shouldn't talk, because I'm the exact same way.

                Then he lets out a little yawn and rests his head on my shoulder.  I place my free arm around his waist and smile.  It's not really that late you know.  Maybe it's the movie; who knows.

                Geez, it _is_ cold in here though.  I'm not the only one who thinks so, either.  Daisuke and Ken are cuddling up on the couch and next to them; Jyou and Koushiro pull blankets over themselves.  On the other couch Sora, Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako throw one big-and I mean _big-blanket over all four of them and then Iori and Takeru, who are both sitting on the floor, grab their sweatshirts._

                Yamato cuddles closer to me and I shift, and then pull him onto my lap and he rests his head on my shoulder again.  My one arm goes around him, and the other arm still holds my ring pop.

                Through it all, not once did the ring pop leave my mouth.  When I'm eating, everything else waits unless it can be done at the same time.  Those rules are stressed for junk food.

                Especially when it's a strawberry ring pop that came from Yama.

                By now, I've sucked on the ring pop enough that it's not very thick anymore and if I wanted to I could just bit the whole thing off its post and finish it off.  But it's more fun to just continue to lick it.  

                So for the first time I'm actually sort of watching the movie.  Although it doesn't make much sense because I missed about the first half of it.  

                Okay, I'll be honest here.  When it comes to romance movies, or movies that I've missed the beginning of, I have about a 10 second attention span.  So, I gave up on the movie after about a minute and tried to find other ways to amuse myself.

                The candy part of the ring pop is now a thin little line, and I bit it, but my teeth hit the little yellow stick and not just the candy.

                "Ow!" I exclaim, and jerked the ring pop out of my mouth.  As a result the part of the candy that got bitten fell onto Yamato's lap.

                The others looked over at me and shook their heads once they figured out what had happened, and then returned to the movie.  "You've got ring pop on your pants you know." Koushiro whispers to Yamato.

                Before he had a chance to do anything, I grabbed the piece of candy off of my boyfriend's jeans.  "Five second rule!" I exclaimed, then popped the little piece of ring pop into my mouth.

                 Hikari's shaking her head at me, and Sora gave me an amused look.

                Yamato's just sitting there, trying to contain his laughter.  

                I stuck my tongue out at him, and he bit it before I could pull it back in.  I give him a funny look and his face is turning blue from trying to hold in his laughter.

                Finally I just make a little "hmph" noise and stuck the last of the ring pop in my mouth and then crossed my arms over my chest, and turned my head away from him.

                Well, that was the last straw.  Yamato burst out laughing and almost fell over in the process while his face was turning red.  

                "Meanie!" I whined to him, which only caused him to laugh harder.  I couldn't help but crack a smile.  It's not often that you see Yamato laughing this hard.  

                "It _wasn't_ that funny!" I insist, feeling a bit insulted, as the movie is paused and the rest of the Chosen give the both of us amused looks.

                "Yes…it…was…" Yamato manages to protest, after all he's still laughing hysterically.  

                "I don't see what was so funny."  Really I don't.  I mean maybe I did look a _little funny, but…_

                Taking a deep breath, Yamato manages to stop laughing for a minute and he says, "It was just…the five second rule…and then…you…I mean you should have seen your face when you…"

                Then he breaks out in hysterical laughter again and excuses himself to the bathroom so the others can continue with the movie.  

                "It wasn't that funny." I tell the others, who were still looking at me, and it came out as a kind of whine.  The statement earned a few chuckles from Sora, Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, and Takeru and then the movie was resumed.

                A yawn escapes my lips and I lay down, stretched out across the loveseat.  It's almost 10:00 but that's really not that late, not for Friday night, and it's Halloween anyway.  I think it's the fact that the lights are off and this is the most boring movie in the world.  I don't see how the other guys can stand it and I certainly don't understand how Sora, Mimi, Miyako, and Hikari can watch this all the time.  Girls have messed up minds, that's for sure.  Pathetic romantics, anyway.  They go out and convert people too.  And people wonder why I've never dated a girl.  Besides Sora.

                Yamato walks back into the room then and I scoot back onto the couch to make room for him.

                As he lies down in front of me I can see that he's still got a grin on his face.  

                "Didn't know I was that amusing." I tell him, but this time I don't really feel insulted or anything, as I slipped my arms around his waist and pull us closer together.  

                "You are, Taichi, you are." He whispers to me, and cuddles into me.

                "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" I joke.

                "Compliment." He whispers, resting his head on under my chin, and I kiss his hair affectionately.

                Very softly, Yamato whispers, "Aishiteru, Taichi-koi."

                Stifling a yawn, I whisper back, "Aishiteru mo, Yama."

~~~~~~~~~~

                I am woken up by a gentle shove and the feeling of pressure on my lips.  Instantly I know it's Yamato, but before I can respond to his kiss he pulls away.  Damn.  

                Yawning, I open my eyes.  And regret it right away.  Moaning, I shut my eyes closed to block the light that invaded.

                I can guess from that that all the lights were now turned on in the room, meaning that the movie is over.  I suppose I fell asleep during it.  Typical of me.

                Yamato laughs lightly at me.  "Movie's over, sleepy head." He tells me.  "Time to go home."

                Shielding my eyes with one hand I sit up.  "What time is it?"

                "10:45." Koushiro replies.  Oh, so I slept for a whole half an hour to forty-five minutes.  Yay.

                Only keeping my eyes open at a slit, I grab the bag that I brought, and then shuffle around in my pocket for my cars keys.  Finding them, I pull them out and toss them over to Yamato. "You drive." I tell him sleepily, but my eyes are completely open now.

                "Oh?  Since when were you dictator?" Yamato asks me, but I know he's kidding.  

                "I drove on the way here." I tell him simply, and he shakes his head but I know he'll do it.

                "See you tomorrow guys." I say, looking over at the others. 

                "Yeah.  See you tomorrow." Daisuke replies.

                "Have fun tonight." Hikari teases, grinning. 

                "HIKARI!" I exclaim, blushing, and she just laughs and hides behind Takeru.  Imouto-chan no hentai.  

                Pulling on my coat, I follow Yamato out the door after he bids farewell to the others.  

                Once we get out there I'm glad that Yamato convinced me to actually bring a coat.  It grew colder after the rain stopped and the cold is nipping.  Yamato shivers and I walk closer to him, in hopes of warming him.  The cold really bothers Yamato a lot.  He gets sick real easy in the winter.

                The car isn't very far away but when we reach it Yamato's teeth are chattering and his lips are blue.  "Maybe I should drive after all." I suggest.  Yeah I'm tired but Yamato's health is more important than how much sleep I get.

                Passing me the keys again Yamato gives me a grateful look and I kiss him before we both get into the car.

                The first thing I do when we hop in is turn on the heat.  Thank god we took his car and not mine.  The heat in mine is broken.

                For the first seven minutes we ride in silence as Yamato's teeth are chattering too much for him to talk.  After that the heat kicks in and immediately the car warms, and I can see Yamato's lips returning to their normal pale color.  

                "That was fun." He says when he's finally able to talk again.

                "Yeah.  It was."  I agree.  There really is an advantage to having younger friends.  We older kids may be in college, but the younger ones aren't and have more free time, and it's because of them that we are able to let loose every once and a while.  If it weren't for them I think all of us would be ready to kill ourselves because of all the stress.

                "What do you want to do when we get home?" Yamato asks.  Now that he's not cold anymore he's awake, and obviously not ready to sleep yet.

                I shrug slightly, not taking my eyes off the road.  "I'm hungry." I say honestly.  Even though it's completely off the subject.

                Yama laughs.  "Tai, all you ever think about is food." He insists.

                "Hey!" I protest.  "That's not true!!  I also think about soccer…and you."

                Yamato asks testily, "Oh, so now I'm on the same level as soccer and food, am I?"

                "Hey, hey, that's not what I meant!" I exclaim quickly.  "You're the first thing in my life Yama, and you know it."

                He laughs.  "Yeah, I know, Taichi.  I was just kidding."

                "I know."

                We ride in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, and the only noise we can hear is the soft rumbling of the heater and each other's gentle breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~

                Fifteen minutes later we reach the apartment complex that Yamato and I reside in.  I shiver as soon as I exit the car.  It got colder, and the cold nips at my skin.  I find myself longing for the comfortable heat of the car immediately.

                "Come, let's hurry up so we can get inside." I tell Yamato, but I'm more worried about him than me.  He doesn't like it if I fuss over him too much though, so I make most of my statements like that general now.  If he actually gets sick though, I take no responsibility for fussing over him until we're _both_ sick of it.

                I snort at that thought.  As if I could ever get tired of taking care of my Yama-chan.

                We both walk inside shivering, and immediately head to the elevator.  Our apartment's on the third floor.

                The college that we both attend is only a few blocks away from here.  That's what made us decide to share an apartment in the first place.  And we both have so many classes crammed in that it would be a pain in the ass to live at home.  Thank god for that, that's what caused our parents to agree with the idea in the first place. They'd probably freak if they knew that we're living in the same apartment and we're dating.  And have been since we were fifteen.

                I smile.  It's been almost five years already.  I never thought that five years could go by so quickly.

                We exit the elevator and Yama beats me to pulling out his key.  We only have to turn right and walk down three doors and there's our apartment.  He fumbles with the key and then unlocks the door, which opens with a rather loud creak.  Then he walks in and turns on the lights.

                Immediately we are both tackled to the ground.

                "Nice to see you again too, Agumon." I tell the orange creature that's resting on my chest.  "I mean I haven't seen you for-" I look at the clock "-almost six hours."

                "That's too long without food, Taichi!" Agumon insists as he climbs off my chest. 

                Gabumon wrinkled his nose as he crawled off of Yamato.  "Yeah.  You didn't leave us anything for dinner."

                They know better than to raid the fridge without our permission. They learned that the first time they cleaned out the apartment of food after Yamato had just gone shopping.  He wouldn't speak to either of them for the rest of the day and half of the next one.

                "Sorry." Yamato apologized and immediately went to find food for our Digimon.  

                "So did you two have to chase off any scary robbers?" I asked, and they laughed.  It's kind of an inside joke.  Agumon accidentally attacked Daisuke once when we came in during the middle of the day when Yama and I weren't home.

                Yamato comes out of the kitchen with a few bags of cookies and drops them on the floor near our Digimon.  Then we walk back into the kitchen, leaving them to eat.

                Immediately I begin to raid my bag of candy.  "What should I start with?" I mumbled, then just reached into my bag, grabbed something, and then popped whatever it was into my mouth.  Pixie stick.  Well at least I don't have to spit out the wrapping.  

                "I'm amazed how every Halloween you eat like a pig for the next week and yet you still haven't gotten fat." Yamato remarked.

                "You run around a soccer field for hours every day, and play games against other college teams every weekend, and see if you get fat.  Besides-" I paused and stuffed a dozen M&Ms in my mouth.  "-I've got another place in my body for candy."

                "I can see that." Yamato agrees, and begins to search through his bag.

                "You're no fun." I tell him, unwrapping a Twix bar.  "It's more fun to just reach into the bag and eat whatever you pull out."

                "Unlike you, Taichi, I don't like every type of candy on the planet."

                "If I weren't eating I would hit you."

                He just laughed.  I swear, sometimes I think Yamato uses my love of food against me.

                Then I hear a loud cling, and see all of Yamato's candy spread out on the table.

                "Whatcha doin'?" I ask through a mouthful of Twix.

                "Separating my candy." He answers.  "You can have whatever I don't like."

                "Yay!" I cheer, and, quickly swallowing the last of the Twix bar, I walk over to Yamato and kiss his cheek.

                "Nice to see that I get a kiss if I bribe you with candy." He remarks, but good-naturedly.  

                I laugh and reach into the bag and pull out a candy bar with a silver wrapper.  "Huh?"  To be honest, in all of my years of candy consuming, I've never come across something with a silver wrapper.

                "What is it?" Yamato asks, and I hold up the candy bar for him.  "You know what this is?" I ask him.

                "Hand it over." He says, and I do, and Yamato inspects the candy. "Oh, this is a 3 Musketeers bar." He tells me.  "It's some American candy that just came out this year."

                "Woo-hoo, something new to try!" I exclaim, and take the candy back.  Looking over the silver wrapper again I notice a description of the candy.

                "Hey, Yama." I say, and he turns his attention away from the candy again.  "Listen to this." I tell him, and then I read him the description.  "It says 'whipped up, fluffy chocolate-on-chocolate taste!'  Geez, it sounds like some romance story."

                Yamato agrees with me. "Yeah it does." He laughs.

                I open the candy and bite into it.  Rich milk chocolate fills my mouth and then I taste the middle and am surprised to find out that the description is right: the middle is chocolate and fluffy, almost like a marshmallow.  

                "Wow." I tell my boyfriend as I swallow.  "I think I've found a new favorite candy."  

                This time he doesn't look up from his sorting and just makes a little noise in his throat indicating that he heard me.  

                "You should try one." I tell him.

                He just makes another little noise and continues with his sorting.  I sighed.  When Yamato's that into something it's kind of hard to get him out of the mode.     

                So I sat down in the chair next to him and waited, watching him.  Dating Ishida Yamato for five years will teach you to be patient if you weren't beforehand.

                I watched quietly as Yamato separated all of his candy into little piles.  He had to be pretty deep into his sorting if he didn't even notice me watching him.  He hates when people watch him.  That's why I do it all the time.

                Geez, Yama's pickier with candy than I thought.  All he's keeping are Milky Way, M&M's, Bazooka gum, Twix, and Blow Pops.  Yes, Yamato likes Blow Pops.  

If you ever need to bribe him, or cheer him up, or even just get him to shut up, give him a Blow Pop.  He sucks on them like a little kid.  

                Besides that though, he's keeping most of the good stuff.  Oh well.  At least I get his Milk Duds.  Yamato _hates_ Milk Duds, by the way.  He ate them once, and threw up afterwards, and he's convinced that it was the Milk Duds, although I think it was more the fact that he ate real fast and ran around like crazy chasing one of his band members afterwards, but hey, he insists.  I got him to try a Milk Dud a while afterward and he insisted that they were nasty.  I like them though.  So it's just a bonus for me.

                Finally, about five to seven minutes later (I wasn't keeping track) he sat back in his chair and examined all of the piles of candy, as if looking for any mistakes.  I don't see how he could have made any.  I mean he was so _exact_ about it.  

                "Are you done yet?" I asked him, growing impatient.  You can only watch someone sort candy for so long.  Okay, so most of the time I was paying more attention to him than the candy, but still…!  

                "I guess." he replies and then shoves all of the good candy into his bag.  Then he asks, "You want any of that?"

                I look over the remaining piles.  Yeah, he really did take all of the good stuff.  Besides the Milk Duds, the only good candy left are some Reese's Peanut Butter cups, Reese's Sticks, and Hershey's chocolate.  (That's another thing he hates.  I swear I have nothing to do with it.)  Oh…and he left all of his 3 Musketeers.

                "Why didn't you keep the 3 Musketeers?" I ask him, genuinely confused.  He hadn't even tried them yet.

Yamato shrugs and then smiles.  "Cuz you said that they're your new favorite candy, right?  So I thought that I'd leave them for you."

I leave my chair and then walk over to his.  Pulling it out as he gave a little squeal, I sat down on his lap and say, "You're sweet, Yama."  And then I kiss him.

It doesn't last long though, because he pulls back and asks, "Sweeter than the 3 Musketeers' "chocolate-on-chocolate taste"?  We both laugh and I reassure him, "Of course you're sweeter than that Yama."

                I kiss him again, fiercer this time, and then joke as we break apart for air, "But…3 Musketeers is still fluffier."

                I laugh and he raises his eyebrow and then tells me, "Oh, really?  I bet I can change that."

                "I'd like to see you try." I tell him, but my whole body is already itching to kiss him again.

                This time it's his turn to laugh and he responds, "Watch me."  And so for once, he's the one pulling me into our bedroom, stopping to give me little kisses along the way.

****Owari****

                Did the ending seem a bit rushed?  If it did, it's because I really really wanted to get this out today.  Oh well, it was Taito fluff.  So how can it go wrong?

                O_O It just occurred to me that the very end makes it seem like more of a Yamachi than a Taito…hmm…oh well.

                Minna-sama no _hentai_…but then, I'm not exactly sure *what* they do at the end.

                Well I hope you all enjoyed it, I know that everyone who reviewed was anxious for this…so I hope you all like it as much as Strawberry Ring Pop.

                Please remember to review, email, or IM me!!  You've done a great job with reviewing so far please keep it up!!  Everyone's reviews always put me in a very good mood.  Till next time.  Arigatou, minna-san!!  Ja ne!

-Shadow Dreamer


End file.
